


Robin's White Ass

by signed_aj



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jeremy, Boyfriends, First Love, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Gay, Gay Sex, Interrupting Wynonna Earp, Jeremy x Robin, Jetri, M/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Short One Shot, Smut, Top Robin, Wynonnus Interruptus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signed_aj/pseuds/signed_aj
Summary: Jeremy protects Robin in the barn when Constance Clootie and her ugly burnt head come starting trouble after Robin licks a potato.-or Jeremy and Robin's first time-OR Jeremy bites his maybe-kinda boyfriend
Relationships: Jeremy Chetri & Robin, Jeremy Chetri/Robin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Robin's White Ass

“Woah… Was that whole thing normal for you guys?” Robin asked, trying and process the chaos that had just ensued. 

Jeremy shrugged and nodded, still staring at the spot where the witch had just been, “Honestly, yeah kind of."

Robin sighed and shrugged, feeling oddly at peace despite the fact that Jeremy had just thrown a potato at lady with a flame broiled head and then all 5 feet of Waverly had thrown her across the barn.

"Yeah…" Jeremy trailed, taking his hand. "Let’s go get some wine. Three for me.”

Robin couldn’t help but chuckle from the audacity of the situation but nodded anyways. “Okay,” he agreed, leaning down and kissing Jeremy softly. “Thank you,” he said for what must have been the fourth time in the last twenty minutes before pulling him out of the barn.

“You’re not wearing shoes!” Jeremy gasped, jogging to keep up with Robin’s long strides. “Or a shirt. That one I don’t mind as much, but it’s also snowing!”

“I know you’re trying to protect me from whatever’s in Purgatory,” Robin announced, turning around to face him as they walked. “Whatever bit me wasn’t an aggro, albino squirrel, was it? And whatever that thing in the barn was, that was created by Bulshar who I’m starting to think is some kind of demon, which would make a lot of sense if this Earp curse is real."

"Robin..." Jeremy trailed in a warning voice.

Robin stopped walk and stared Jeremy in the face. "Demon Revenants? Magic gun? A ring that sends ladies with burnt up faces flying across barns? It’s all real, isn’t it? And me hearing things is part of it,” Robin said, raising an eyebrow.

Jeremy frowned, doing his best not to look Robin in the eyes. “I wanted to keep you out of it so badly,” Jeremy admitted. “Safe and PTSD free, unlike the rest of us. Then Doc bit you and-”

“Wait- Doc bit me?” Robin asked.

“Oh yeah, he’s a vampire. His wife from the old west turned him.”

“Old west? He’s like forty.”

“He’s immortal. Well, he was. Constance Clootie, the lady that was just in the barn, she's a witch and she gave him a magic ring that gave him immortality and then she threw him down a well for a long time and it turns out that his ring was actually Bulshar’s last seal... the thing keeping him in the ground.”

“Bulshar? The guy who kidnapped me and now I can hear what he’s doing sometimes?” Robin asked.

“Uh, yeah, that one. Um, so Doc’s ring kept him in the ground and then a guy named Bobo who threatened to rip the metal from my body-”

“Metal from the car accident?” Robin clarified.

“Yeah..." Jeremy said, subconsciously pressing a hand to his groin. "Well, Bobo broke Doc’s ring and Doc lost his immortality and then he met his old wife who, surprise! She’s a vampire and he had her turn him and I didn’t know until he brought you into Black Badge-"

"Black Badge?"

"Well it’s not Black Badge anymore, I guess," Jeremy clarified. "That's where I worked before I got transferred here and then it dissolved..."

Robin let out a laugh. "You dealt with things like this before you came here?"

"Well, yeah," Jeremy said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Why did I think a albino squirrel bit me?" 

"Oh, vampire spell."

Robin tsked. "Makes sense." 

Jeremy stood there, flustered and uncomfortable, waiting for the abundance of questions that Robin would surely have. Or maybe, waiting more for Robin to tell him that it was all too much.

“That actually makes a lot of sense,” Robin said, nodding as he thought about it. “But Jeremy-”

“It’s a lot- I know, I understand if you don’t want to be apart of it. I just want you to know that I’ll do pretty much anything to keep you safe, and I hate to admit that, honestly. I know that we’ve only known each other for a little while. You just make me so happy that I can’t imagine even asking you to stay with me. I just- can’t ask you to stay where things are constantly going to be trying to kill you, because if something ever got to you and I couldn’t save you, I- I wouldn't be able to live with myself. And I know how that sounds-”

Robin put a hand on Jeremy’s cheek. “Sounds like you just described being in love.”

“Did I?” Jeremy asked nervously.

Robin laughed and pressed their lips together.

“I’m definitely in love with you,” Jeremy told him when he pulled away. 

“That’s good,” Robin agreed, smiling just as much as Jeremy was. “‘Cause I’m definitely in love with you too. But if you don’t mind, I’d really like to be in love with you from the warmth of the house, because I feel like my feet might fall off.”

Jeremy nodded and the two stumbled into the house in a mess of limbs and kisses.

“Do you know how fucking turned on I was when you threw a potato at that witch?” Robin muttered against Jeremy’s lips. “You were trying to protect me.”

“I’m always trying to protect you,” Jeremy told him. “You’re my maybe kinda boyfriend."

"Maybe kinda?"

Jeremy felt heat rising to his face. "Well, yeah..."

"I never really asked you to be my boyfriend, did I?" 

Jeremy shook his head, kissing him again. "No. And it's been really confusing for me, just so you know."

Robin took Jeremy's face in his hands. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Oh, for sure," Jeremy said, kissing him again. 

“Perfect,” Robin muttered, sitting Jeremy onto the couch and straddling his hips.

“Yeah- I just… uh,” Jeremy stuttered, swallowing hard when he felt Robin press into his erection. Robin grinned into their kiss and Jeremy felt himself relax into him. He ran his hand through Robin’s hair and tilted his head to the side. Slowly, he pressed his lips to Robin’s neck, feeling Robin shudder above him. He left small kisses first and then eventually left a small hickey against the white of Robin’s skin. 

“Fuck,” Robin moaned, his hands running under Jeremy’s shirt and brushing against a raised section of skin. 

Jeremy grinned against his skin and left two more hickeys where he knew that everyone could definitely see them. Then he took a section of skin between his teeth and bit him gently. 

Robin pulled away and stared Jeremy dead in the eyes, “I’m gonna have to ask you to not do that,” he warned. “Unless you want me to pin to you down-” Jeremy tilted his head in challenge and pressed his lips against the other side of Robin’s neck. “And fuck you until-” Robin tried to continue, but Jeremy’s teeth grazed his skin again and his fingers started to dig into Jeremy’s hips. “Fuck!” he moaned. “You’re fucking asking for it, Jer.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jeremy teased, dragging his teeth across Robin’s skin and biting him again. Robin shivered and threw his head back in want. Jeremy smiled again and continued to leave bruises and hickeys all over his neck and collar bones while Robin rutted against him from the sensation.

“I feel like,” Robin said, grabbing Jeremy’s arms and laying him down, still straddling his hips. “You’re wearing too much clothes.”

“Wait-” Jeremy blurted, putting a hand on Robin’s chest. “I’ve only had sex one and a half times!”

“Okay," Robin said, leaning up a little. "Good to know.” 

“And I’ve never even been seen fully naked by another guy,” Jeremy said. “ _Purposefully_.”

Robin laced his fingers with Jeremy’s and kissed his knuckles. “We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to, Jer. It’s a joint decision. Whatever makes you _comfortable_ makes me _happy_.”

“I just- I don’t want to do anything wrong. Not for you.”

“You could never,” Robin assured him. “Tell me what you want.”

Jeremy pulled Robin back down so that he was laying with his chest pressed against Jeremy’s. 

“I just want you,” Jeremy whispered, eyes flickering between Robin’s eyes and lips. “All of you.” 

"You're sure?" Robin asked.

Jeremy nodded, pulling him in for a deep kiss. "Definitely." 

Robin smiled and kissed Jeremy, nipping and sucking on his bottom lip as he started to push his jacket off. 

“Robin?” called Nicole from the front door. “You left your clothes in the barn- Oh!”

Robin sat up and looked at the door, eyes wide.

“What?” said Waverly, coming in after her. “Oh! I think he did that on purpose!” she whispered.

“We’ll leave them here,” Nicole said sheepishly, dropping his shirt, cardigan, and shoes on the closest chair. “And we are going to go upstairs," she said, grabbing Waverly's hand and pulling her away. When the girls had disappeared up the stairs, Robin turned back to Jeremy, an awkward smile on his face.

Jeremy smiled back and chucked his jacket across the room. "At least we know that they're not coming in when we get... further into the process," he said cheekily. 

Robin laughed while his fingers edged along the hem of Jeremy’s shirt and he felt Jeremy tense when the pads of his thumbs got close to the scars. “I felt the scars earlier. Your 'psychic groin' scars.”

Jeremy swallowed, “I thought you might have. I just didn’t want to say anything.”

“Is that why you haven’t gotten naked in front of anyone else?” Robin asked. 

Jeremy nodded, “It makes people feel weird.”

“Good thing I dig scars,” Robin told him, smiling a little.

Jeremy smiled back and pulled his shirt over his head. He dragged Robin back down to meet his lips before he could look at the scars, though. Robin tilted his head a little, practically begging for Jeremy to put his lips on his neck again. 

And so he did.

Robin moaned, feeling Jeremy dragging his teeth across the skin while he ran the pads of his fingers down his bare back. His fingers trailed down to Jeremy’s belt and he pulled his head back for a moment, “Can I?” Jeremy nodded and reconnected his lips to Robin’s neck, biting a little harder than he had before as Robin tried to undo his belt, leaving him almost unable to use his hands.

“I feel like you might have a biting kink,” Jeremy whispered against his neck when Robin moaned louder than he had before and bucked his hips against Jeremy’s.

“I feel like you’re still wearing too many clothes.”

“We’re wearing the same amount of clothes,” Jeremy pointed out.

“Pants are for the weak!” Robin groaned, finally pulling Jeremy’s belt apart and moving to undo the fly. Jeremy laughed and helped him undo his own jeans. Robin pulled Jeremy’s jeans and boxers off as he stood off the couch to do the same to himself. 

Jeremy's eyes panned over Robin's body, soaking up every inch of his body. “Those legs just don’t quit,” Jeremy admired, making Robin blush.

"Says you, Shorty," he teased, sitting at the end of the couch. “You’re covering your scar."

Jeremy looked down, feeling the scar tissue under his fingers. It was a big scar, reaching from the middle of one thigh and traveling over the top of groin and reaching in a curve towards the inside of his other thigh.

“I don’t like it,” he said quietly. 

Robin took Jeremy’s hand in his and kissed his knuckle and then kissed a soft path from one end of the scar to the center of it. “It’s part of you, Jer. That alone makes it incredible.”

“I love you,” Jeremy whispered. 

“I love you, too,” said Robin.

“I think I’m ready,” Jeremy told him, leaning up to meet his lips.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

Jeremy turned around to the table next to the couch and opened the drawer inside of it. He dug around for a moment before acquiring an unopened bottle of lube, “Don’t ask why I know where that is.”

Robin just shrugged and took the bottle from him. “You’re sure you’re ready?” he asked again, leaning down and kissing Jeremy. “I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to do just because you think-”

“Robin,” Jeremy said, running his fingers down Robin’s chest. “With you, I’m ready for anything.”

Robin nodded and moved back. "Lay down," he instructed, and Jeremy did.

He covered his fingers with lube and then added a thick coat around Jeremy’s entrance. He took Jeremy’s hand in one of his and slowly pressed one finger inside. Jeremy’s eyes squeezed closed, adjusting to the feeling of something breaking through the ring of muscle. He held Robin’s hand close to his chest, squeezing it gently when he felt like he was ready for anything more. Slowly, Robin moved his fingered deeper until it was pressed in as far as possible. Jeremy nodded and he pulled the finger out and repeated the motion a little faster. 

“Fuck…” Jeremy breathed.

“You okay, love?” Robin asked, curling his finger and brushing it against Jeremy’s prostate.

“Holy shit,” Jeremy moaned, bucking his hips in response.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Robin teased, curling his finger again just to watch Jeremy squirm.

When Jeremy had grown comfortable with one finger, Robin added another, only sliding it into the knuckle so Jeremy could adjust. When he squeezed Robin’s hand, Robin forced his fingers in all the way, trying to open the muscle as much as he could. Jeremy's face scrunched in discomfort as Robin stretched him out. He bit down on one of his knuckled to try to focus on anything but that while the pain slowly faded into pleasure.

When he started to moan, Robin brushed his prostate again. Jeremy sucked in a deep breath and squeezed Robin’s hand again. Robin crooked his finger just enough to brush the prostate once more before pulling his fingers out and repeating the process with three fingers.

“I want you,” Jeremy moaned after several minutes of that. “Now.”

“You got it.” Robin grabbed a pillow they’d knocked off the couch long before then and put it under Jeremy’s hips, positioning himself against Jeremy’s entrance. He put his hands on Jeremy’s hips and leaned down to kiss him again. "Safe word?"

"Stop?" Jeremy suggested.

Robin laughed and nodded. "That'll work," he said, before pressing the head through the muscle. Jeremy was still quite tight, most likely from nerves rather than Robin not doing a good job, so he stopped, catching Jeremy’s eyes squeezed shut in pain. He leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Jeremy’s cheek and then to his lips, moving his hips as little as he could as he did so.

“I’m okay,” Jeremy said against his lips. “Just… kiss me.”

“Anytime,” Robin agreed, kissing him as he shifted his hips and slowly pressed himself inside.

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” Wynonna screamed, kicking the front door shut. “I’ve had a shitty day already, and what do I get? Robin’s pasty white ass on my couch. You’d think I’d get enough of this from my sister! You two don’t even live here!”

“Get out of here, Wynonna,” Jeremy growled, flipping her off over the back of the couch. 

“This is my house! I didn’t give you permission to have butt sex on my couch!” she argued.

Jeremy nodded and Robin pressed in a little more until he was fully seated inside of him. Jeremy moaned, burying his face in Robin’s shoulder while the sting faded away.

“Oh my god! Ew, Chetri! I really never wanted to hear those noises come out of _your_ mouth,” Wynonna whined, covering her ears and running into her room as Robin moaned as well just to get her to leave.

“You okay?” Robin asked as soon as her door closed. He started pressing kisses all over Jeremy’s face, scared that he'd hurt him.

Jeremy smiled at him, lust in his eyes. “I’m great.”

“You’re so fucking gorgeous,” Robin moaned, slowly pulling out almost all the way and then reseating himself inside of Jeremy with a quick thrust of his hips. Jeremy arched his back, screaming in pleasure as Robin hit his prostate. Robin grinned, repeating the motion while Jeremy writhed. 

“Faster,” he moaned. “Please.”

Robin pulled out and leaned closer to Jeremy’s ear, “You’re so polite, Jer. You don’t have to say please.”

As the last word left his mouth, Robin thrusted his hips and started pounding into Jeremy. His fingers dug into Jeremy’s hips, and he knew that Wynonna, Nicole, and Waverly could definitely hear them throughout the house, but that somehow just gave him an incentive to thrust his hips a little harder.

“I’m going to come,” Jeremy cried out, moaning as Robin thrust into his prostate again and again. “Oh, fuck, Robin. I’m going to come.”

Jeremy ran his nails down Robin’s back and pulled him close enough to sink his teeth into Robin’s shoulder as he jerked and writhed in an earth shattering orgasm. Robin gasped at the sensation and found himself riding out his orgasm as well. Robin's hips thrust one last time before he pulled out, thighs shaking from the intensity, and collapsed on top of Jeremy.

“That might bruise a little more than the others,” Jeremy told him, touching the fresh teeth marks he’d just left on his shoulder.

“Good,” Robin said, kissing Jeremy’s cheek. “Every time I see it I get to think about _this_ and that’s something I’m totally down for.” 

“I think I left enough on your neck for Wynonna to remember this every time she sees you for the next week too," Jeremy teased. 

"Lucky her."


End file.
